Junk faxes and other unwanted advertisements are often transmitted to business facsimile machines. This results in wasted paper and toner and frustration for the business owner and its employees.
Many residential owners of facsimile machines use their telephone line for facsimile purposes only on an occasional, outgoing basis. These facsimile machine owners do not wish to have their phone ring during inconvenient hours due to unwanted, incoming faxes, but still wish to receive incoming voice calls.